twdfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
This Cruel Reality
television series | chapters = 40 }} This Cruel Reality (also known as The Walking Dead: This Cruel Reality) is a fan fiction, based on television series—with slight influence from the —authored by BeneathThisMask. A complete story, it ran from February 16, 2014 until May 13, 2014 and consists of forty chapters total. The story is a slight alternate universe, beginning after the mid-season finale of , spanning past its season finale before coming to its own, alternative, conclusion. The story stars Tanner Bradly, a 17 year-old boy surviving on his own nearly two years after a reduces society to nothing. Stumbling upon Carl Grimes in a neighborhood, the two boys, along with Carl's father Rick, and their companion Michonne, set out to find a safe place to make a life for one another some place safe. Though filed as Romance/Hurt/Comfort genre story on FanFiction.Net, the author has stressed that the story encompasses many genre, including, but not limited to, action, suspense, horror, adventure, and even comedy at times. It is written in first person (save the first section of the first chapter, which is written in third person) present tense and occasionally shifts between certain character's points of view, though Carl and Tanner's are the most prominent. Summary Tanner Bradly is, in every way shape and form, a loner. That all changes one fateful Georgian afternoon thanks to one person: Carl Grimes. Confronted by the sudden new sensation of companionship, Tanner must face his demons for the sake of his new group, and ends up developing an important bond along the way. Cast * Aaron (Comics-only Character) * Abraham Ford * Bob Stookey * Carol Peletier * Carl Grimes * Daryl Dixon * Douglas Monroe (Comics-only Character) * Eric (Comics-only Character) * Eugene Porter * Glenn Rhee * Judith Grimes * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Natalie (Original Character) * Rosita Espinosa * Sasha * Tanner Bradly (Original Character) * Tara Chambler * Tyreese * Rick Grimes Chapters Story Arcs * Tanner & Carl Arc ** Chapter 1-12 * Nat Arc ** Chapter 13-18 * Journey to Terminus arc ** Chapter 19-25 * Terminus arc ** Chapter 26-30 * Alexandria arc ** Chapter 31-40 Plot Themes The overlying theme of This Cruel Reality, as expressed in its final chapter and seen throughout is thirty-nine other chapters, is love triumphing over the new "reality" created by the ongoing . This theme is expressed through the romantic relationship of Tanner and Carl, which not only affects the way they react to the ever-changing world around them, but also the members of their group, which gets larger as the story progresses. In addition to this main theme, several other themes are expressed in the various story arcs of the fan fiction. The first twelve chapters deal solely with the budding relationship between the two teenagers, as well as Tanner's initial adaptation to being in a group again, and repeatedly stresses the differences, as far as societal norms go, between the pre and post-apocalyptic worlds. A good majority of the chapters thereafter deal with human nature once pushed to the brink. During the Terminus story arc (spanning chapters 26-30) Carl calls himself a "monster" for all the atrocities he has committed during the apocalypse, setting the undertone for the entire four chapter arc, and forcing both himself and Tanner to contemplate what is morally correct in this new world, as well as what makes one a "monster" and what makes one "good". Finally, during the Alexandria arc (spanning chapters 35-40) the subjects of bullying and discrimination are put front and center. Sequels In an author's note, posted on the thirtieth chapter of This Cruel Reality on FanFiction.Net, the author expressed the desire to write a direct sequel for This Cruel Reality. Sequel Announced on FanFiction.Net Three chapters later, another story, "The Walking Dead: Deliverance", was announced, in addition to the already promised sequel.The Walking Dead: Deliverance announced on FanFiction.Net This story, while not a direct sequel, is apart of the same fan fiction universe as This Cruel Reality. Any other connections between the two, as of now, are unknown. Critical Reception During its nearly four month run on FanFiction.Net, This Cruel Reality spawned 109 reviews—all of which were overwhelmingly positive—in addition to 59 favorites, 55 follows, and nearly 20,000 views worldwide.Reviews of This Cruel Reality on FanFiction.Net Several reviewers praised the story for its originality, pacing, romantic content, and the considerable performance of Tanner, an original character as well as the main character. Other reviews praised the story for the fact that the canon characters involved were portrayed nearly exactly as they would've behaved in the canon storyline. Legacy In addition to its largely positive reception, This Cruel Reality inspired two additional fan fiction based on its premise: "Tha Gaol Agam Ort"Tha Gaol Agam Ort on FanFiction.Net by Hunter Ark and "Nothing but Memories"Nothing but Memories on FanFiction.Net by Kaden Pause. References